UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE
by kairy33
Summary: UNA NOCHE COMO OTRA CUALQUIERA QUE ACABARÁ LLENA DE PASIÓN.   MATT X KARI  CONTENIDO LIME.  SI LES GUSTA POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!


**UNA NOCHE INOLVIDABLE**

_**Aquel sábado fui a casa de Tai a dejarle un copia del nuevo CD que habíamos grabado la banda, les había pasado una a cada uno de mis amigos antes de que lo sacaran a la venta, quería su opinión antes de que saliera a la venta.**_

_**Quien nos iba a decir que seis años después aun seguiríamos de aquí para allá juntos, evidentemente éramos muy distintos en cuanto a gustos y aficiones, pero aun así…**_

_**Llamé al timbre y esperé, me parecía raro que no hubiera nadie, quedé con Tai sobre esta hora, volví a llamar y pude oír como una voz contestaba desde dentro.**_

_**-¡Ya va!**_

_**Por fin la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció Kari, con una toalla liada en la cabeza y otra en el cuerpo.**_

_**-Hola Matt, pasa.**_

_**-Veo que te pillo en mal momento, ¿no está tu hermano?**_

_**-Si que está, durmiendo, pero está. Ahora le digo que estás aquí**_

_**Hikari me invitó a sentarme en el salón y me ofreció un te. Esperé aproximadamente unos 10 minutos hasta que Tai se digno a aparecer.**_

_**-¿Qué hay Yamato?**_

_**-He venido para traerte el disco, toma. Bueno, me tengo que ir, cuando lo escuches llámame y me dices que te parece.**_

_**-Bien.**_

_**Estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando escuché la voz de su hermana desde el fondo del pasillo.**_

_**-Matt espera, me bajo contigo.**_

_**La chica salió con un vestidito estampado de flores amarillas, unas sandalias rosas y una bolsa de deporte.**_

_**-Tai me voy, esta noche duermo en casa de Yui, así que puedes invitar a Sora si te apetece-A pesar de que era un secreto a voces la relación que tenían Tai y Sora, el castaño no podía evitar sonrojarse cada vez que salía el tema.**_

_**-Maldita pequeñaza te voy a…**_

_**-En ese caso toma- Le acerqué otra copia- este es la de Sora.**_

_**Bajamos por el ascensor, miré a Kari de reojo y vi que me estaba mirando fijamente. Tenía esa manía desde hace años, supongo que no me molesta que lo haga porque la he visto crecer y es como si fuera mi propia hermana. Nos despedimos en el patio y me fui a mi casa para arreglarme para la noche. **_

_**Había quedado con Tomo, Yoshiro y Nobu en la puerta de la discoteca Dark Night, la verdad es que en poco tiempo se había puesto muy de moda este local, buena música, buen ambiente y zona vi. En la cual podías encontrar zonas "privadas" para parejas.**_

_**Pasaban de la 1 y como siempre yo llegaba tarde, los chicos llevaban un buen rato en la puerta con las entradas en mano.**_

_**Entramos en la sala grande y nos pedimos unas copas, estaba abarrotada de gente, conseguimos una mesa y nos sentamos. La pista estaba llena de gente bailando, lo que no me imaginaba era que iba a verla a ella precisamente allí.**_

_**-Vaya Matt menudo ojo que tienes- Yoshiro se había dado cuenta de a quien estaba mirando.**_

_**-No es lo que crees, la conozco y vosotros también. Es la hermana de Tai, Hikari.**_

_**-Joder con la hermanita de Tai, creo que voy a ir a saludarla a ver si ella si se acuerda de mi.**_

_**-Nobu no me jodas, con la cantidad de chicas que hay ¿tiene que ser precisamente ella? Dejarla en paz, os lo pido como un favor.**_

_**-Está bien, pero nos debes una. La verdad es que con ese vestido negro palabra de honor y esos tacones estaba increíble.**_

_**Solo me faltaba tener que tirarme toda la noche de niñera de estos tres. Tras esta copa, pedimos otra, y luego otra, se que bailamos y poco mas, es lo que tiene el alcohol, que llega un punto en que te pierdes. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Tono ofreciendo una copa a Kari, la cogió de la mano y desaparecieron entre la gente. A pesar de ir como iba, les seguí, conocía a Tono y sabía que no tramaba nada bueno. **_

_**En el descansillo del baño se detuvieron, le dijo algo a Kari al oído y empezó a besarla en el cuello, yo no se lo que habría tomado ella pero desde luego no parecía enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.**_

_**¡Maldito gilipollas! Me acerqué a ellos y separé a ese baboso de Kari.**_

_**-¿Pero que coño te pasa? Te dije que no os acercarais a ella.**_

_**-Pero Yamato… si solo estamos intentando pasárnoslo bien- por su forma de hablar era evidente que llevaba algotas que alcohol encima-no entiendo que interés tienes en que no la toquemos ninguno.**_

_**-Porque la quiero para mí-en ese momento hice lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza, atraje a Hikari hacia mi y le dí un beso de tornillo, que para mi sorpresa, ella correspondió.**_

_**-Ahora esfúmate.**_

_**-¡Vete al infierno Yamato!- No hizo falta decirle nada mas, se dio media vuelta y se perdió en la muchedumbre.**_

_**Cogí a Kari y la saqué de allí, sus amigas tenían su bolso y su chaqueta les dije que yo la llevaría a casa, me lo entregaron y salí a la calle para buscarnos un taxi.**_

_**El frío hizo que me despejara un poco, me puse a pensar y no me pareció buena idea llevarla a su casa, Tai estaría allí y si la ve en este estado nos matará, a ella por ponerse así y a mí por no llamarle y decirle dónde estaba de fiesta.**_

_**El trayecto en taxi fue bastante corto, al llegar a casa, le saque a una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto para que se pudiera cambiar, a pesar de que iba mas contenta que unas castañuelas, logró cambiarse sin problemas mientras yo preparaba algo de comer. Sirvo los platos en la mesa y me siento a esperarla, en cuanto salió me maldije a mi mismo, no fue una buena idea dejarle esa ropa, pues a pesar de no ser de su talla, marcaban perfectamente sus bonitos atributos. La pequeña Hika-chan se había convertido en toda una mujer.**_

_**Intenté centrarme en mi plato y alejar ese tipo de pensamientos de mi cabeza, pues a pesar de todo seguía siendo la hermana pequeña de Tai.**_

_**En pocos minutos había vaciado su plato y me estaba mirando fijamente como siempre hacía.**_

_**-¿Ocurre algo?-parecía que se le había pasado un poco la mona.**_

_**-¿Es cierto que me quieres para ti?- será posible, casi no se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando pero de eso sí que se había enterado.**_

_**-Si no hubiera detenido a ese gilipollas, ahora mismo estarías arrepintiéndote de haberte acostado con el, le gusta grabar lo que hace con las chicas y luego enseñarlo.**_

_**No parece muy convencida de mi respuesta…se levanta de la silla y se pone delante de mí.**_

_**-Entonces ¿no te intereso nada en absoluto?**_

_**Parece algo molesta pero ¿Qué le iba a decir?¿que la miro como a una mujer y no como a la hermana de mi mejor amigo?¿que ahora mismo le plantaría otro beso para volver a probar sus labios? No… era mejor dejar las cosas tal y como eran.**_

_**-Solo te veo como una amiga Hika-chan.**_

_**Al contestarle esto, ni corta ni perezosa se sentó encima de mí con las piernas abiertas, dejando su cara a unos escasos centímetros de la mía. No me gustaba lo que estaba pasando…bueno… en verdad sí me gustaba, pero no podía ser, no con ella. Así que pensé que con un poco de bordería pararía.**_

_**-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pero me equivoqué, la pequeña Yagami estaba mucho mas espabilada de lo que parecía, en un ágil movimiento se quitó la camiseta y la tiró al suelo, giré la cara en un burdo intento de no mirarla y evitar que el pequeño Matt se despertara.**_

_**-No sigas con esto y tápate por favor.**_

_**-No hasta que me digas mirándome a los ojos que no te intereso en absoluto.**_

_**Su cara de picarona y sus caricias en mi nuca me estaban poniendo malo y ella lo sabía. ¡Vamos Matt! Intentaba animarme a mí mismo. Giré la cara y la miré a los ojos.**_

_**-Kari…**_

_**-¿Si?- la mala pécora me dejó fuera de juego al coger mis manos y colocarlas sobre sus senos, ¡Dios! eran tan suaves, sus manos se encargaban de mover las mías a su puro antojo por aquel paraíso.**_

_**-Kari no creo…- El pequeño Matt se había despertado, o hacía algo ahora o sería demasiado tarde, vamos, piensa en los ingredientes de la ensalada.**_

_**-Como veo que te cuesta un poco contestarme, voy a echarte una mano-Me temí lo peor. Soltó mis manos y se agarró a mi cuello, me planto tal beso… ni ensalada, ni pasta ni aun teniendo que recitar todas las recetas del libro de cocina, aquello ya no tenía vuelta atrás, así que me dejé llevar sin más.**_

_**Mientras mis manos acariciaban su delicado cuerpo, nuestras bocas se unían una y otra vez.**_

_**-¿Y bien? ¿Aun sigues asegurando que no te intereso? porque yo diría lo contrario.-Una de sus manos había descendido a mi entrepierna y acariciaba al pequeño Matt.**_

_**-Solo espero que seas consciente de lo que has hecho.**_

_**Apreté su cuerpo contra el mío y volvimos a besarnos, con más deseo, la cogí de sus suaves piernas con fuerza y me puse en pie con ella, la apoyé sobre la mesa y sin dejar su dulce boca ni un instante, tiré a tientas todo lo que había encima de la mesa, la tumbé para quitarle el resto de la ropa. Por un momento la contemplé ahí tumbada, era preciosa, con esa dulzura única. Acaricié suavemente sus pezones con el propósito de erizar su piel, para luego, calmarla con mis labios beso a beso. Deseaba recorrer su cuerpo entero, no quería dejar ningún recoveco por descubrir, llegué hasta su ombligo y descendí hasta el lugar prohibido, contemplé aquella maravilla y la acaricié suavemente, acerqué mis labios pues deseaba besarla y oírla gemir de placer, en pocos movimientos de lengua estaba tan excitada y mojada, que se incorporó para poder reclamar mis labios más arriba, su mano sacó del encierro al pequeño Matt y empezó a juguetear con el, mientras que la otra me agarraba del pelo, yo acariciaba su nuca y sus suaves piernas mientras mi lengua jugaba con la suya. **_

_**Me estaba volviendo loco, loco como nadie había hecho. A cada beso, a cada caricia solo deseaba tener más.**_

_**-Matt…yo…oh Dios…-estaba tan agitada que no podía ni hablar, solo gemir de placer.**_

_**-Tranquila… iré despacio, no te haré daño.**_

_**No era la primera chica con la que estaba, sabía que a pesar de querer hacerlo, estaba nerviosa, pues la primera vez…es la primera vez.**_

_**-¿Estás lista?**_

_**Ni siquiera me respondió, solo me atrajo mas a ella, besé su cuello y acaricié todo su cuerpo mientras muy despacio y lentamente me fui introduciendo en ella, solo al llegar al punto exacto se agarró a mí fuertemente y contrajo todo su cuerpo al sentir "el pinchazo".**_

_**-¿Estás bien?- Era algo normal en la primera vez, pero sabía que se había asustado un poco, le besé en la mejilla y acaricié su espalda para tranquilizarla.**_

_**-Es…Estoy bien.**_

_**Mis labios volvieron a buscar los suyos, sin soltarnos, empecé a moverme con movimientos suaves, pronto noté como se iba relajando su cuerpo, su respiración se hacía mas profunda y era acompañada por gemidos, cada vez mas frecuentes. Recuerdo que no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba tan hermosa… aceleré un poco el ritmo, nos mirábamos fijamente y ella, abrumada por la oleada de sensaciones que la estaban invadiendo, acentuó sus jadeos, sus músculos comenzaron a contraerse y su cuerpo entero se estremecía de placer al sentir su primer orgasmo. Solo unos segundos después yo también llegaba a esa maravillosa sensación. Recobrando el aliento y con una sonrisa en nuestra cara, nos besamos dulcemente.**_

_**-¿Sabes que vas a traerme muchos problemas verdad?**_

_**-¿Por qué dices eso?-sus ojos se clavaron en los míos esperando una respuesta.**_

_**-Porque creo que me estoy enamorando de ti… y tu hermano me va a matar si se entera de esto.**_

_**-Eso era lo que pretendía- sonrió y me besó en los labios.**_

_**Me retiré de su interior y recogimos todo lo que había tirado de la mesa, sobre las 6 de la mañana nos acostábamos a dormir. Evidentemente dormimos juntos en mi cama.**_

_**Sin darme cuenta me estaba enamorando de Kari, ¿Quién me iba a decir que acabaríamos juntos?**_

_**Desde esa primera noche hasta hoy, seguimos juntos, entregándonos el uno al otro como aquella primera vez.**_

**FIN**


End file.
